The Konoha Leaf Hospital
by Iuseinkandpaper
Summary: Ino Yamanaka has just started as a resident at the prestigious Konoha Leaf Hospital and now she wondering what the hell she got herself into. If it isn't naughty nurses to crazy patients and even the doctors are nuts! god I suck at summaries !


Chapter 1- Don't first days suck?

**A/N- This first chapter is random but I will get into the story if people want to read it!!! Please read and review with comments!**

Disclaimer- I really don't own Naruto (yet)

* * *

**Hi, my name is Ino**** Yamanaka. **

**I'll be telling you this story, why I hear you ask? Because it's the story of my life and work at a god forsaken place called Konoha Leaf Hospital.**

**Let's start at the beginning, without sounding like a musical; it's a very good place to start. The Konoha Leaf Hospital is in a large town called Konoha, (well duh) there are obviously other places around us but apart from the occasional trip away I usually stay here in this place.**

**Konoha means leaf apparently which means I work at a hospital that literally has a name that means Leaf Leaf hospital, and that's not the worst of it. It is filled to the brim, I mean filled, with crazy people. I'm not exaggerating by the way; I and maybe my boss are the only sane people in the hospital. I found this out on my first day there; it just kept getting worse and worse. Anyway I'll get on with the story.**

I trudged done the road and narrowly missed an extremely pale boy wearing a belly top **That's right people an actual belly top and he looked about my age to!** Saying a rushed sorry I passed him and glared at the sarcastic smile he gave back.** Asshole. **Looking at my watch I gave it the same look I had the mid riff showing guy realizing that I was going to be late for work, great I thought sarcastically picking up my pace and knowing that this day would suck. **I just didn't know I much it would. **

I ran through the emergency doors of the hospital and cursed again at the large clock on the wall that confirmed my lateness which was growing all the time. **Obviously, I wonder about my intelligence sometimes when I look back at things. **Oh God I thought as I rounded the corner, I had no idea where I was going and was making the situation I was in worse every passing second counted against me as I ran through the hospital. **The place is like a maze, I'm not kidding really. **

I worked my ass off for the residency and now I was late for my first day! **I didn't even have the scrubs on for Christ Sake! **The Konoha leaf is the largest and the most well respected hospital in Konoha, there are other hospitals but none of them match up to the care and low mortality rate at the Leaf. The residency was so hard to get and I treasured being chosen but now I was going to have my ass handed to me by a person I had never bet.

Rounding a corner I finally arrived at my destination, the E.R.

"Thank God!" I said aloud relived that I was actually here, still unsure of how I got here but here none the less. Turning around I noticed the doors to the E.R open and close and the belly top guy grinned at me as he made his way past me and done the corridor I had just left, shivering I turned again to find myself face to face **Well face to boobs, technically **with the well endowed chief medical examiner of The Konoha Leaf Hospital, Tsunade.

She cleared her throat loudly and I tore my blushing face away from her sizable assets glancing at her visibly angry face. **She has an infamous temper but of course nobody told me that before I started.**

"Your late" She practically growled as she looked me up and down **It feels like she is burning holes in your scrubs, seriously **staring and waiting for my explanation.

"S-s-s-orry!" I stammered, not being able to actually formulate an answer in my head **she is so intimidating, you have no idea** still staring at her I muttered an apology and stood silent until I saw a certain someone rounding the corner.

"No way, it's forehead!" I said softly staring incredulously at my high school friend who was coming straight for us. I smiled as she came to stand with me and Tsunade how was still glaring at me like I'd done some personal wrong to her. **Well I**_** was**_** late but by like 15 minutes!**

I expected her to return the smile; I mean I haven't seen her in years. Still pretty as ever she turned her beautiful emerald eyes to mine and they were full of anger. Oh crap, I thought to myself why is she angry?

"Sakura, say hello to Ino Yamanaka one of your new residents!" Tsunade said cheerfully as she looked at the utter fear on my face.

"What!" I said looking at Tsunade and Sakura and hoping to god one of them would tell me it was a joke and that the girl I was love with from high school wasn't my new boss. **But neither of them did.**

I laughed nervously as she said "Ino pig your late", with her hands on her hips she spun and said "We've got rounds to do Ino pig and I don't have time to be standing with you"

Still staring I followed and wondered what the hell I had gotten myself into.

**But that was before I was sent to give a helping hand at the Mind and Body Rehabilitation Centre later that day and came face to face with the form of Maito Guy and Rock Lee in all their green spandex glory.**

**That was when I really questioned my sanity and choice of job.**

**

* * *

p.s Sorry if there are any spelling and or grammar mistakes!!  
**

**TBC…**


End file.
